1. Field
Embodiments of the present application relate to an optical transceiver, in particular, the application relates to a physical arrangement of a housing of the optical transceiver.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical transceiver generally includes an optical transmitter to transmit an optical signal, an optical receiver to receive another optical signal, a circuit to communicate with the optical transmitter, the optical receiver and the host system, and a housing, typically made of metal, to install the optical transmitter, the optical receiver, and the circuit therein. Thus, an optical transceiver realizes the full-duplex optical communication. As the transmission speed of an optical transceiver continuously increases, components installed within an optical transceiver have generated more heat, which leads to needs for a mechanism for the optical transceiver to dissipate heat further efficiently.
On the other hand, both of the optical transmitter and the optical receiver process electrical signals but signal levels are far different. That is, the optical transmitter switches a large current to drive a light-emitting device, while, the optical receiver receives a faint signal converted from the received optical signal. Accordingly, the optical receiver is necessary to be isolated from EMI noises caused by the optical transmitter. Generally, this isolation is carried out by distinguishing the receiver ground from the transmitter ground. However, when all the housing of the optical receiver, that of the optical transmitter and the transceiver housing are made of metal, the electrical isolation of the optical receiver from the optical transmitter has been left to be a subject to be solved.